kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Summer 2014 Event/@comment-24928130-20140822215931
I have to say, I was expecting to waste a lot more resources this event compared to the Spring event. Interestingly enough I spent slightly less resources (but more buckets) this E-6 than Spring's E-5 and that feels... weird considering that I made about twice the number of sorties in E-6. I guess running a full heavy fleet is just that taxing. Overall thoughts on the event: 1) E-6 was BS 2) I think the devs did a pretty decent job with the maps as it made admirals use different types of ships. Aside from the requirements of the Midway maps, AL could've been done with both heavy and light fleets. Both had BS RNG so it was really pick your poison sort of deal. Heavy fleet? Well enjoy the yasen or more power ships/equipment along your way. Light fleet? Please don't focus fire. Please don't focus fire. Please don't focus fire. Please don't focus fire. 3) A difficult AL. After thinking about this, having AL be that difficult might have been the right choice. Now, it makes sense if we had MI-level of difficulty maps up front and slowly progress to the harder difficulties. That pretty much common game design philosophy, but this event was suppose to be difficult and I think the devs wanted everyone to experience that upfront. If you had completed the AL campaigns, congratulations, you got probably the most useful ship out of the event. The rewards of MI aren't that great. Sure there's Unryuu, but it's no Shinano that a lot of people were hoping for. That said, it's still kind of unfair as the AL maps were trollish for both new and veteran admirals. Seriously, that Nu-class just doesn't give two poops about who they are aiming for and caused a lot of grief for me, even with high level ships. 4) Awesome new mechanics. Despite the lackluster rewards, MI was pretty interesting with the combined fleet mechanic. It certainly brought a fresh change into the "gameplay". That said, a lot of people were pissed about the ship lock mechanic. I think it would've been acceptable if we didn't need 3 different fleets (I'm counting the combined fleet as one cause... well combined fleet) to complete all the content. Those with a high level disparity in their ships got screwed hard with this, and those missing sufficient numbers of a specific ship got hit the most. That said, I want to see the combined fleet mechanic again, and perhaps give the enemy the ability to do so as well. 5) Diversity is key. Yea... just a few high level ships? Not going to cut it. I think this is what really helped me in clearing the event. The ability to choose and plan who participating in what map really minimized headaches in inappropriate setups. Spread the love, your girls deserve it. 6) Sparkles. It certainly helped in E-2 as I was running a light fleet (2DD, 2CA, 2CVL) and E-6... maybe. I say that because about 1/3 of the boss encounters and a couple boss sinks were with semi-sparkle or just flagship sparkle fleet. Luck? Perhaps, I was getting very frustrated and annoyed at ACP that I just buckets everyone and go. Would I do it again if I had to run the maps again? Yes. 7) E-6 was BS. I hate that Nu-class and all the late model DDs, please nerf. I'm going to rest for a day (my girls need it) and then go back and farm Kiyoshimo in E-3.